


See you Smile

by tigragrece



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Everyone think that Shintarou doesn't care about what people say about him but sometimes it's hurt him. Specially about the fact that he doesn't have lots of friends, he have one who is Takao with who he fall in love.





	See you Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Everyone knows that Midorima is not the guy who smiled a lot, he kinda secret and private.  
Some people can be mean when they talk about him because he doesn't have really lots of friends.  
But he have Takao and for him, it's the principal, because he is also in love of Takao.  
He is scared of telling him, he doesn't know what to do because he thinks he is at the verge of maybe crying and be really sad and he doesn't want people to see him like this.  
And also specially Takao, but it's kinda hurt so much when he sees Takao with girls talking or even when he heard the other what they say about him.  
  
He tries so hard to think that doesn't hurt him, so he focuses in basket but it's hurt...  
  
When it's time for the lunch breakfast, he finally started crying he was alone for the moment.  
And it's at this time that Kazunari have come and saw Midorima crying.  
  
He hugs him  
  
"Shin... What's Going on?" said Takao  
  
Shintarou couldn't speak, he couldn't stop crying it's was too much.  
Takao just hugged him "If you want talk to me when you feel ready, I'm here always for you" he kisses his forehead.  
  
Midormina finishes crying a little after, where they eat in silence and also talking about other stuff.  
  
When they return in class Midromina say to Takao "Thank you for everything" and he smiles a little.  
  
He keeps focused in class where after he knew they will have training, he will be better because his mind will be clear and he thinks he have found one conclusion about him and Takao.  
  
After the training, they go home together where Midorima say "You have told me that if I wanted to talk to you, you will be here"  
  
"yes always" say Takao  
  
They find one place where not a lot of people was here and also one basketball court and Midromina started telling Takao about what he heard from the others.  
Then also Midromina say "I love you Takao, I was scared to tell you, but the fact I have crying and that you hugged me have cleared my mind"  
  
Takao kiss Midorima "I love you too, I had feelings about you since a little moment and I was also scared to tell you because we are two guys and also because maybe our basketball could In danger, but I have tell to myself that I should be brave and tell you one day but you were braver than me"  
  
They kiss again, they don't know yet what becomes the future but they will try together now that they are together


End file.
